


The Blaugrana Russians

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geno is a footballer, M/M, Nicky and Ovi are still hockey players, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Zhenya makes a new friend at a viewing party for el Clásico.





	The Blaugrana Russians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



> My series coauthor and I thought of this after seeing a picture of Geno in a FC Barcelona hat. (I can't find the picture because I apparently neglected to reblog it.)  
> Unfortunately, we thought of this at the start of the academic year (her) and right before the High Holidays (me), so this got pushed back. But now I get to post this in honor of el Clásico! (Not that I get to watch the match, but that's besides the point!)
> 
> The inspiration for the Fan Fest in this fic was the NBCSN Fan Fest earlier this season in Washington, DC for the English Premier League (soccer). I don't know if driving from Pittsburgh to DC in four hours is particularly realistic, but then again, one could argue that Zhenya showing up early to an event isn't that realistic, either. ;)
> 
> Ovi donating his prize to the Special Hockey team in DC is based on the January 2015 All-Star Game, when he wanted to be drafted last so he could 'win' a car and donate it to the Washington Ice Dogs. ([read more here](https://russianmachineneverbreaks.com/2015/01/27/not-the-car-that-matters-alex-ovechkins-good-deed-and-its-lasting-impact-on-ann-washington-ice-dogs/))
> 
> I'm not sure when this takes place in relation to the other fics in this series, to be honest. And while this year el Clásico is the same day as Decision Day in MLS, meaning Zhenya wouldn't be able to leave the team, I've decided that isn't true in this fic and Zhenya's team has the day off.

Like many, many, many people around the world, Zhenya made plans to watch el Clásico. Unlike many, many, many people, however, Zhenya's plan involved a four-hour drive to a Fan Fest in Washington, DC. It wasn't ideal, but the Russian TV broadcaster sponsoring the event could have easily chosen New York City instead, and that would have been an even worse drive. And so, far too early in the morning on a Sunday when he wasn't playing, Zhenya kissed Sid goodbye and hit the road, his beloved FC Barcelona cap on his head.

It was still kind of early in the morning when Zhenya arrived at the Fan Fest. He checked in with the event coordinator, who gave him proper tea and explained that he would be partnered with another athlete for the day. She then waved over someone: Alexander Ovechkin, star of the Washington Capitals.

"Call me Sasha!" Ovechkin insisted, crushing Zhenya in a hug even though they'd never met. "We cules have to stick together today!"

"If you insist," Zhenya mumbled as he freed himself from the hug. "But don't expect me to root for you instead of the Penguins."

"I would never!" Sasha promised. "But I'll need your help with the trivia game at halftime. I want to win for the Special Hockey team in DC!"

"I think we actually split the money," Zhenya pointed out. "We all had to specify a charity."

"Well, the better we do, the more money we each get to donate!" Sasha replied.

And so the Russian bear and Russian eagle teamed up on el Clásico trivia during halftime. It was multiple-choice, but Zhenya's soccer knowledge helped eliminate half the options on most questions, and it turned out Sasha knew a LOT about Messi. So it was little surprise that they won!

It was equally little surprise when Sasha insisted on getting Zhenya's phone number afterwards, too. "We can do this again in the spring! And we can talk before then, too!"

"Okay," Zhenya agreed.

It was the start of a remarkable friendship, one which was put on hold whenever the Capitals and Penguins faced each other. (DC United didn't have much of a rivalry with the Pittsburgh Riverhounds, but Sasha toned things down for those matches, too.) Nicky and Sid were eventually dragged into going to the Fan Fests as well, despite their limited Russian; they spent most of the time exchanging looks of exasperation at their partners' antics. All in all, Zhenya found himself happy that he'd gotten up so very early that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
